The present invention relates to a system for mounting a plurality of wall panels to an exterior surface of a wall.
Wall panels are currently mounted to interior surfaces of a wall and have certain difficulties that must be overcome in order to properly mount the wall panels to the interior surfaces of the wall. The panels may provide a unique design in order to change the ambience of the interior space of the building. Wall panels are also being applied to exterior surfaces of a building but external mounting of panels externally encounter other difficulties not related to mounting wall panels to interior surfaces of the wall.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for mounting wall panels to exterior surfaces of a building.